


Imagine

by Doddleoddy



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Marvel, ouat
Genre: Flirting, Love, Marriage, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddleoddy/pseuds/Doddleoddy
Summary: This is a series of one shots and imagines





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine  
Walking down the aisle to Thor you glance around,you want to cry and run from everything and everyone,apart from HIM of course. *sigh* But as you glance back towards Thor all you see is a friendly oaf of a guy too stupid for his own good. You decided then and there that you can't do what your about to do,you can't lead him on,you can't pretend to love him when your heart belongs to someone else,someone you would have to see everyday if you went through with it. You come to a stop next to Thor with your mind made up. "Do you Thor odinson take y/n l/n to be your lawfully wedded wife"  
"I do" "do you y/n l/n take Thor odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband" "I…I…I can't…I'm sorry but I can't marry you,I don't love you and I can't lead you on…" silence falls while you finish your sentence "I love someone else" a scraping noise sounds from behind you causing you to turn around only to see the one and only god of mischief sitting on the floor with a dumbfounded and wishful expression on his face.  
"Brother what are y… oh" says Thor seeing the look that passes between you and his brother. Seeing the recognition pass over Thor's face you race toward loki and pull him into a hug.


	2. Imagine

Imagine   
Loki smiling at you while you dismiss Tony's advances while laughing at a joke loki had just said.


End file.
